The invention concerns a transfer film, in particular a hot embossing film, which includes a carrier film and a transfer layer portion having a structure layer, the transfer layer portion being arranged on the carrier film and being detachable from the carrier film, a process for the production of such a transfer film and a multi-layer body.
By virtue of a suitable surface configuration it is possible to increase the utility value of technical objects, for example by the formation of reflection-reducing or dirt-repellent surfaces.
DE 199 62 641 describes a process for the production of a self-cleaning metallic surface, in which respect however the process is limited to metallic surfaces.
DE 102 33 831 A1 provides applying a hardenable substance as a carrier layer to the surface to be protected, by means of coating processes, applying nanoparticles to the carrier layer by means of coating processes and fixing the particles by hardening the carrier layer. The coating process suffers from the disadvantage that the coating result is dependent on the nature of the nanoparticles and the application process. There is the disadvantage that the operation of applying the nanoparticles is effected with a spray gun and that the nanoparticles can come loose from the carrier layer in long-term use. In addition the toxicological action of nanoparticles is scarcely investigated in terms of production, use and disposal, and that entails a risk factor.